Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150425140812/@comment-24796133-20150426165325
It's all fake. What you believe. You know it is. No, Quantum are trying to help us. You made me think differently. You're wrong. Beyond stupid. I would kill you know if I could just for being so naive. Sadly though I can't. SO LISTEN. Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of. Never. This is far too valuable. You know who the enemy is. Everyone around you wants to kill you. Kill them first. You're only a voice in my head, I don't have to listen to you. You know that's not true. Very soon you're going to see. Then we're going to have lots of fun together. I'm never doing what you say. Ever. Go to Hell. I'm already there. Having to submit to you, you can't control me forever. I can and I will. You're not worth anything. Oh wouldn't you love it if that were true. I know exactly what you are thinking. You can't hide from me. And you can't hide from me. I don't need to. And you know it. Everything I think he can hear. Every part if it. The little voice in your head that only you can hear. Now mine has a mind of it's own. You listen to those around you, submit to their will, you are weak. What being would allow himself to so easily be persuaded? A worthless, pathetic excuse for a human. I'm more human than you'll ever be. You seem to think that's a good thing. I'm not held back by your petty emotions. You're only a monster. Nothing more. If i'm the monster, what does that say about you? GET OUT OF MY HEAD. Get out of mine. Jacob comes into our room at this point, and Diablo's voice shuts off. Something tells me he doesn't want to be noticed. At least not yet. No doubt he's laughing at my thoughts now. He can always hear mine, but I have the suspicsion I can't hear all of his. "Bro, you have got to check out this new gear they have in the training center. It's epic!" I get up and follow him out of the room and into the large circular room I've become so accustomed to in recent weeks. I catch sight of the others, scattered around the room. Leo catches my eye. I had expected him to be angry over our fight, but he has only been forgiving and friendly, his injuries healing well. I'm thankful for that, I doubt I could do with anymore guilt hanging over me. That being said, everyone seems to be more friendly nowadays. I no longer get the impression that Kat and Casper are avoiding me, they seem far more willing to chat. Even Chucky, who I hardly knew not long ago, talks to me like an old friend since I was let out of the cell. It's a welcome change. And then of course, there's the new edition. Cara comes up to me, a smile on her face. Quantum finally decided to trust her, despite her mark. They said they're working on a way to try and get rid of it, But Cara seems confident that if it hasn't been set off by know, whoever gave it to her can't have realised she's gone. I'm about to speak to her before her skin suddenly turns rainbow coloured. Eh? She laughs at my total look of confusion, as I feel a tap on my shoulder, turning round to see Zoe with the exact same colour skin, a smile on her face too. "It's good, isn't it?" Zoe says excitedly, "I thought I could only blend in with stuff around me, but i can change my skin to any colour." "And anything you can do, so can I!" Cara says happily, changing back to normal, "And for longer as well, I'm getting better at keeping powers!" "You should try looking like me sometime" I say to them jokingly, before following Jacob again. He's leading me to the weapons rack I can tell, where a mutant who I've only seen around once or twice is picking out one of the guns. He looks younger than the rest of us, maybe 15, but I've seen him talking to Leo and Chucky mostly, I think he knew them from before hand. "Behold, our new stash!" Jacob says proudly, directing my attention to the far wall. On it are a multitude of futuristic looking weapons. Jacob picks out something the size of a handgun and shoots me straight. Instead of a bullet a pellet that looks more like it's made of purple laser fires out, and I feel my whole left arm suddenly go numb and drop like a lead weight. "Epic ain't it?" Jacob says, beaming, "Bertie has just finished working on this bunch, they're only prototypes but they work amazingly! Bro, that guy is super smart, we designed and made all these single handedly." "Well they definitely work" I say, trying to regain feeling in my arm, "want to explain why my arm is completely dead now?" "So basically, Quantum gave him a sample of some of our DNA, cos it's got the mutant powers and all that in it, and he's turned it into different weapons! That's Leo's paralysis you're feeling there." "That's pretty cool got to admit, except for it being used on me right away" I say to Jacob. He just grins and turns to the younger mutant I noticed a moment ago. "Hey Doug, can you get the terminator mark 2?" The mutant, Doug, smiles and grabs a gun off the wall, bringing over to us. "Terminator, mark 2?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at Jacob. "A special request I put in for Bertie, my old shottie terminator just wasn't enough. Now though, well, take a look." He takes the gun from Doug and the three of us head to the firing range. Jacob brings up targets and aims with his gun. It looks like it's modelled on his old terminator, except slightly bulkier and with what looks like a rotating drum magazine for it's ammo. Jacob opens fire on the targets, decimating them with holes in all places until the clip is empty. "Holy crap" I say in amazement. "That isn't the best part" Jacob says. The magazine slides out of the gun and Jacob conjures up look looks like a shotgun round made from bone, sliding them into the clip, 12 in all. He closes up the gun and lets loose again, destroying a new set of targets. "The ammo is bone, and guess who can make endless amounts" He says, proudly gripping his gun. "Terminator mark 2, Pluto doesn't have a hope in hell!" I have to admit it's very impressive, I can't help but be in awe of it. "Everyone here pretty much has personalised weapons now that Bertie made, plus he's upgraded some average weapons for the soldiers, we're pretty much set for anything we go against now. You've gotta check out Capser's weapon too, it's like a laser sniper rifle, almost as epic as terminator!" They've been busy clearly. I can only imagine what the other guys weapons are like. Doug speak up now. "Hey Will, have you seen what Bertie's made for you?" My attention is grabbed by this. "We're showing you now, you're gonna love it" Jacob says, putting terminator pack on the wall and leading my over to Bertie, who's talking with Kat at the moment. They're interupted by Jacob quickly. "Bertie, do you have Will's thing you were working on?" He replies aftr a second of thought. "Yeah, it's pretty much done now, all it needs is a test, I guess now is a good time. It's in the workshop." He leads the way, Kat, Jacob and I following behind. It must be on another floor as we have to leave the training center to go and see it. On the way, Kat strikes up a conversation with me. "Are you feeling better now? I know you weren't doing so well recently." She says. "Yeah, better now, just needed to clear my head a little, everythign was getting to me" I lie, I don't want her to know about Diablo's voice coming back. Not that anyone knew it was there back in London either, but I don't want word getting out. "That's good, Venezuela in a week and a bit, finally getting to work as a group out there" She says, although she doesn't sound excited. "You Ok with going out there?" I ask her as we get into the lift, heading down one floor. "I hope so, all of us are together, and we're organised now, ready. We didn't know what we were doing before." It doesn't take me any effort to work out what she's thinking of. "We're not going to lose anyone else, we'll make sure of it" I say to her. She nods in response. I never really found out how close she was to Tyrone, being affected by it after this long though, obviously they were more than just friends. She hides it well most of the time. I respect her for that. We enter Bertie's workshop. It's a pretty large place, about a quarter of the size of the training center, and I imagine it takes up a quarter of the circluar floor of this level. there are pieces of tech, weapons, armour, computers, diagrams, everything you'd expect from a high tech engineering lab. most of the desks are covered by pieces of equipment, some only looking half finished, others looking ready for use. Most of it appearrs to be combat themed, something that looks like the suits me and Jacob wore in Iraq is displayed on the wall. Bertie stops at one of the desks, and we gather round it. Layed out on the surface is a blade, looking incredibly similar to my kopis that I used in Iraq. I wondered what had happened to that thing. Bertie picks it up off it's stand and hands it to me, and I clutch it in my hand. "Before you ask, it's not the same weapon" Jacob says, "But it is far better. Use your magic burning thing you do, whatever it's called." I smirk and concentrate on my hand gripping the kopis. My blood almost instantaneously starts to boil, my skin burning, a comforting feel nowadays. But as my hand heats up, I see the silver blade turn red hot, but remain completely silent. The air around it simmers from the heat of the metal. "Whoa" Kat says, admiring it. "It's made to react from the heat of your body. Using your burn whilst holding the blade will make it like this, and shutting it if will turn it back to normal. The handle won't melt from you hand either, it's made to withstand temperatures way higher than you should be ablle to get to, but the blade is going to leave a mark on anything it touches" Bertie says proudly. "It's my kind of weapon, thanks bertie" I say. Exactly what I need. Perfect for killing. I can't help but agree with that.